101 Animagi
by darklights-in-the-moonlight
Summary: Fudge has an evil plan, Percy gets dragged along for the ride, Sirius and Hermione turn into some very familiar Dalmations, and Remus gets a lot smaller and little more doggy.


DISCLAIMER-----I'm only going to show this once for each right (Harry Potter and the mystery crossover---I know, I'm pathetic, but I like to feel a BIT mysterious), no matter how cliché, oddly enough, THAT is-----now, I DO NOT own ANYTHING in this story except for the idea, the adjustments made to the universes and plot(s), and the characters not recognizable from either. Also, this is giving me no profit whatsoever (and no officer, I wasn't attempting for one either—though thank you for your LOVELY COMPLIMENT)

AU Points that you need to know so far:

You don't need special animagi training or a potion, though there are helpers for those who weren't born with it (like natural flyers, not like what Tonks is---metamorphagus?)

Some that are really good at it, or work their asses off, can change the appearance, and or subspecies (if they have one---like dogs, so Great Dane to Chihuahua)

Sirius is alive

The time turner added a few years to Hermione (she kept it though she dropped the classes, and she uses it for order work, and some other mentioned things)---I'll tell you how many when I choose which is best, though most likely not most reasonable

Sirius and Hermione became good friends when she was at Grimmauld Place with him alone in book 5 (she avoided Ron the whole time)

Hermione is an Animagi (dog form as well)

Anyways, sry I rambled----onto the prologue which tells barely anything of the story but is mucho amuso. YAY!!!!

PROLOGUE

08:01, July31st, 1999

Ministry of Magic, London, Great Britain

Department of International Magical Cooperation, Barty Crouch Sr.s outer office, level 5

A young man of about twenty-five years of age is bustling about a small office resembling an owlery, scattering papers and miscellaneous paraphernalia with every move he makes. His bright red hair somehow blends in with all the chestnut and oak furniture stored somewhat as another place to set papers upon, and, at first glance, seems to be an odd sort of carpet piece, slicked back smoothly as the one bit of professionalism in the whole of the room.

"AH!" Somewhat muffled by the horrible acoustics created by the junk towers, a sudden sound seeming to be speech arises, "There you are! Now maybe all this nonsense will be sorted out. Not even such an imbecile as Fudge can ignore evidence of this consequence!"

The man clutches a well-worn-out manila folder to his chest, and the look of triumph spread upon his face dissolves in seconds as he sees the room, and, more or importantly in his matters, the door and its distance from him, along with all that blocked him from it. "Oh NO", his words descended in pitch, ending a pitch, judging by his appearance, that was painfully low, "Ugh, why couldnt've Crouch cleaned this all up before he…" he paused, a somewhat ashamed look dashed across his face, "well, I suppose it COULD be worse", then, with a hint of a whine, scarcely audible, "possibly."

10:53

Ministry of Magic, outside of the Minister of Magic's Office

"OH!" A woman cries out, though unseen by most as she is consumed by the crowd "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry miss, TERRIBLY sorry, I didn't mean… I mean… well, err… SORRY……REALLY!" The familiar voice is followed by the head of red hair, now seeming much more bright against the taupe walls and lime green desks. "Excuse me, excuse, OH!! EXCUSE _ME_!" He comes in an odd sort of stride, holding a hand to his buttocks, and glancing backwards in what seems to be an attempt to be malicious. The secretary notices, and recognizes, him quite easily. "Oh, Mr. Weasley! I'm sorry, but you can't go in there!" He actually pulls off looking like what he attempts to; apathetic. "I'm a realist Ms. Farkney, I would know without a doubt that even in _wartime_, there is a zero percent chance that he would have a single meeting in a _month_, much less the day after his _vacation_, am I not right?" 'He seems to be attempting to sneer today. Hmph! I must seem the most pathetic being ever by being meek to him, but I appreciate my job, so no matter.' Ms. _Farceney_ nods meekly, stuttering, "B-b-bb-but, ssss-ssir! He-" "Never mind Ms. Farkney, I'll take the blame. Or rather the _credit._"

Percy smiles at that, Smiling proudly with his head up, nose pointed up, and tripping over his shoelaces, and with limping from the very apparent bruise showing through the recent holes in his slacks and briefs. Ms. Farceney resists the urge to snicker. 'At least all the women in the wizarding world know now the age old question in reference to Percy Ignatius Weasley. Pity.'

About 27 seconds earlier

Ministry of Magic, Minister of Magic's office

A lone doughnut hangs by the thread of its life, a quite fat pinky, for all of 1 second, before falling to its demise in a cup of, ironically, Brazilian premium roast coffee. Oddly enough, it screams. Then the doors burst open. Percy slams the doors, then drops down he file in front of the questionably sane Fudge, most unfortunately the current Minister of Magic. Then he freezes. 'Oh _no_…not AGAIN' his silent pleas go unnoticed by either the gods of pastries or patron employees to psychotic bosses. Or both. "Why hello Percy, I'm glad you decided to come to our current Harry Potter and his psychotic spoiled brigades _party_, per se!" Fudge barks out. 'Hypocrite' Percy holds in his current instinct to scream at the top of his lungs each every thought he'll ever possess and has ever possessed at Fudge. 'In retrospect, maybe just charm a dummy to do so. Dad'll most likely let me off for _that_ at least.' Fudge furrows his brow, and continues his sentence, "Though I must say that I am quite surprised."

Quickly, so as not to miss his chance at avoiding Fudge's disturbing new _hobby_, he explains himself. "I've come with proof to outlaw the animagi!" Fudges frow burrows, err, rather his BROW _furrows_, even more so. Percy notices. "Also," he rushes out, "I've to the, um, realization that, err… OH!"

Fudge jumps in his seat, "Oh, sorry sir, but, um, I've come to the realization that-" Fudge interrupts him. "You've already said that!" "Yes. I mean, no, I mean… YES, I have, but I'm just excited!" Then he quickly adds, "I'm sure you _especially_ will be sir!" Fudge grins in one of his few understanding moments. Percy continues "I've come to the reali-" Fudge cuts in, annoyed, "you've SAID THAT!"

Percy quickly cuts in, before the minister of magic throws him out and ruins this for the whole wizarding world, "sorry sir, but-I realized", Percy rushes to get it all out before he can be stopped yet again, "that quite a number of Harry Potter's alliances, if not Mr. Potter himself, are most probably animagi! They are already highly dangerous on a day-to-day basis as normal civilians and even teenagers, as that file that I have found today and given to you shows-"

Fudge had stopped listening and had been reading the file after he heard Harry's name, when he interrupted Percy, for the third time, "he actually ripped out-! AND-! WELL!" "Yes sir, as I said" "outlaw the practice of anamagi and the teachings of it for all time." "WHAT sir?" "No, you're right, they'd still have the ability" "what sir, I'm a bit-" "I KNOW-outlaw them all, and set up a spell time released for the same time as an anamagi charity ball, in Ms. Bones name since she's on vacation, to trap them in their shapes. Have attendance required by law. And have rookie aurors scatter them into wildlife reserves and etcetera." "SIR! I-" "Yes, yes, I'm brilliant, blah bah blah, get a move on it, or it's your ass on the line!" "Sir-" "NOW!"

While normally Percy would have been resisting a snort or some other miscellaneous sound of amusement at Fudge's 'supreme power', at the moment, he was just to Merlin-be-cursed shocked. He made his way out of the office, slowly backing up until he hit the door, and then, in a flash, he was out and closing the door behind him.

Percy then immediately leaned against the doors, looking as if he were going to faint. 'ALL the anamagi…outlawed…wildlife reserves…', Percy was thinking. Then, he paled even more, 'ZOOS…dear Merlin and Azkaban!' Percy now looked a bit more green than white, 'I just meant for him to have an office to TRACK them!' "Oh why did I have to show him THAT report!" he was heard mumbling, tripping over various people on his way out, "damn loony canine escapee!"

Mrs. Farceney waved. "good_bye _Mr. Weasley!"


End file.
